Trover
by SpeedySonOfABrit
Summary: I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning. It's basically one of those "Fictional School" scenarios. Check out "Rapioli".


[Title here]

Chapter 1:

The sun shines brightly onto the city of Trover. The birds are chirping, the bees are collecting pollen, and the local white kids are performing extremely cringey activities.

The town of Troverville, founded in 1712, has always been a very militaristic town, training generations upon generations of soldiers and commanders. After 1967, however, it had changed quite a lot. See, in 1967 an ancient artifact was uncovered by a fisherman who had just been finishing off his evening duties. He, hesitantly enough, touched the artifact, and it reportedly burst into quadrillions of tiny little pieces. After the incident, there had been dozens of reports of extraordinary powers being displayed, both harmful and helpful.

As the years went by, Troverville soon became the city of Trover, a metropole of super-soldiers, heavily recruiting it's population into the military by constructing special "Recriutment Offices", which are oddly enough incredibly similar to schools.

Our story begins in one of those schools, as a rowdy little tommy-knocker is awoken by his teacher in class.

Teacher: "*ehem* WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET TO THE BASEMENT!"

The student quickly wakes, screaming in a very highly pitched tone while at it. The rest of the class, innocently enough, starts laughing and making fun of his reaction.

Teacher: "Ahh. Now that's how you end an hour! Class dismissed, no homework!"

Some of the students cheer, whereas the others are too busy packing their stuff. One student, in particular, seems to be eyeing a classmate of hers.

Girl: { Ooh... how do you manage to stay single, you handsome bastard... Oh, how much I would like it if I could just cuddle with you for once... Ohhhh-}

Her thoughts get interrupted by a classmate of hers.

Classmate: "Eyeing little prince Handsome, I see!"

Girl: "Aah! Ellie, don't surprise me like that! He might notice!"

She says in a loud whispery voice.

Ellie: "Well, don't you want him to notice you, Gina?"

Gina: "No, no I don't! I don't even know what way he feels about me!"

Ellie: "Hmph. Your choice. See you later, I guess."

Gina: "K, Bye."

Gina slowly walks out of the classroom, having one last glance at "Little Prince Handsome".

As Gina slowly makes her way toward her dorm, she passes by the Teacher's lounge, which has a "Do not disturb." sign on it's door.

Within the lounge there are 3 rows of desks, a coffee machine, a wall of post boxes, and two grand windows that overlook one of the schools courtyards. Currently there are only 2 staff members in the room, relaxing on a couch and conversing with each other.

Teacher: "Oh no, no, no! Tell me, why would I do that?! No, really! Why would I do that?"

Teacher #2: "I just suggested that you did it, mate. If it had been my intention to call you out on it, I would've. And besides, weren't you the one who said: "I would never overreact nearly as much as the other teachers!"?"

Teacher: "Well weren't you the one who said this and that? Weee?"

Teacher #2: "...*inhales*...*deep, over-exaggerated sigh*..."

Teacher: "Hmph! Anyways, it's probably Rigg. He's the type of guy to hold "Panty-sniffing" competitions in his basement."

Teacher #2: "I don't want to know where you got that from."

Teacher: "Anyways, I'll be off. PE."

Teacher #2: "Well, let's hope you don't die, Elvis."

Elvis: "Rick, they're students, they wo-agh!"

Elvis stumbles back as he stubs his knee against a desk and spills his coffee. Just as the burning hot caffeine mix is about to land on Rick's arm, he turns a part of it, including his clothing, into some sort of metal-like material.

Rick: "Great job."

Elvis: "Agh... damn."

Rick: "Well, guess I'll go too. Don't wanna be held responsible for this."

The two teachers quickly make their way towards the door, and hastily escape.

-Meanwhile...-

As the two teachers part ways, a student interrupts Rick.

Student: "Umm, s'cuse me? Could you tell me where "W-203" is?"

Rick: "Huh? Oh! It's literally right over there."

Student: "Thank you very much."

The student walks over to the classroom marked "W-203" and enters it. Surprisingly enough, it's empty. He walks over to one of the lockers at the back of the room and opens it, thinking:

{Well, that was a phenomenally short first day. The teachers seem... nice enough. But boy oh boy, am I excited for tomorrow! Ugh. Sometimes I wonder if I still do this shit ironically.}

He puts some books into his locker and locks it, carefully eyeing the rest of the lockers. Upon further inspection, he notices that one of the lockers is missing a lock, and decides to investigate.

{Well, curiosity killed the cat, but it had nine lives.}, he thinks to himself as he opens the locker. Inside it, he finds a jacket, some school material, and a couple of very curious pictures of multiple assumed female classmates hidden away inside a tiny little compartment. As he opens the compartment further, he discovers a small camera and a notebook. He opens the notebook and reads it out.

Kermit: "*ehem*

"Day 467: They've found me out! They found the cameras I hid in the girl's changing and showering rooms! Reid, you idiot! Why were you so dumb at hiding them? Ooh, if they find you they're going to kill you!"

Reid, eh? Hehehehehe..."

Kermit slams the book shut and puts it back. He villainishly rubs his hands and proceeds to close the locker very slowly. After that, he packs his things and heads towards his dorm.

-Meanwhile...-

As Gina reaches her room, she notices a construction crew.

Gina: "Umm, excuse me?"

Worker: "Huh? Ah! Whadd'ya want?"

Gina: "What are you doing here?"

Worker: "Oh, we're just preparing the wall here. See, this school's gonna get a whole lotta new students next week, so we have to expand, and thus combine, the dorms."

Gina: "Oh, so there'll be just one big general dorm here?"

Worker: "Yup. You're probably gonna get new rooms assigned, too. Anyways, we'll just get this over and done with once the new bit of the dorm is brought in. Trust me, it'll be done by sunset!"

Gina: "Brought in?"

Worker: "Yeh, I know it sounds stupid, but serously, they'll bring it in on helicopters and we'll just connect the other 2 parts to it. As I said, before sunset."

Gina: "Hmph. Neat."

Gina walks into her room, packs out her things, and is about to lay down, as she is interrupted by another student knocking on her door and telling her that she is supposed to get to the main hall in 10 minutes.

Gina, logically enough, goes to the main hall, where a grand announcement is to be held, it seems. As soon as she walks into the main hall, she sees the principal stationed on a podium and a grand mass of students, awaiting. Soon, the principal speaks up.

Principal: "Quiet, please! Quiet! *ehem* My dear staff members, students, and inofficials alike, I stand here today because I need to inform you of some rather big changes which will soon be occurring at our beloved "Wellsley Training Facility". In roughly 3 days, we shall receive a grand amount of new students, by order of our Grand Marshal himself. Because of this fact, we shall from now on, have a grand general dorm, without specifications of gender, race, or heritage. The students will be assigned a new room and a randomly-chosen roommate. In case you have any questions, you can ask them by the little stand over there. I sincerely hope that you have a great weekend. Thank you, and goodbye."

The audience has very mixed reactions, but Gina seems to be rather nonchalant about the entire thing. The thing she's currently focused on is the fact that that speech was mind-numbingly short.

Gina: {Why would the principal, who usually holds 2 hour speeches every time he opens his mouth, hold such a short, and quite frankly, useless speech. Couldn't he have just sent us some envelopes? What is it, that drove him to essentially have smalltalk with us?}

She continues thinking on her way back, but does not come to a coclusion.

-Sunday, 2:23 p.m.-

As the various students enjoy their free time on saturday, Gina can only admire the new, expanded dorm. {They actually did do it before sunset. Wow.}, she thinks to herself as she unnoticingly bumps into someone who is clearly trying to hastily get somewhere.

Person: "Ah! Oh, sorry, I was just in a bit of a hurry and-"

Gina, noticing the young lad's enticiveness, is quick to take the lead of the conversation.

Gina: "Oh, don't worry! It's nothing, really. I mean, I'd rather be quite pleased if such a magnetic fellow as yourself were to near erotically brush his being against me."

She ends her sentence in a deep and presumably arousing tone. The lad blushes very noticeably, letting out an awkward laugh at the same time.

Person: "Ah, well. Wha-at a nice compliment. I'll be off, then!"

As the lad attempts to leave, Gina thinks back to her conversation with Ellie the day before, and decides to pursue him. She quickly catches up with the lad, and pounces onto him, whispering into his ears:

"You really can't take hints, can you?"

The boy lightly pushes her off, and quickly exclaims:

"No, it's not that! I just really don't have time right now, 'kay?"

He runs off. After a couple seconds of consideration, Gina decides to pursue. She follows him in a way that a predator would stalk it's prey, staying just far and close enough to him that he won't go too far nor notice her being too close. After a good ten minutes, it seems that he's arrived at his destination: a small alleyway between the north hall and the north wall. As she hides behind a corner, she overhears a conversation:

Person: "Why'd you call me here?"

???: "Listen, Bruno, we're in big shit. They found out."

Bruno: "Wh-what?! They found out?! How was I not informed about this?!"

???: "Shhhh! Somebody could hear us! We need to find a way to get out of this mess. Aghhh..."

Bruno: "Oh, Reid, you useless piece of shit. Didn't I tell you to hide them as well as possible? God dammit..."

Reid: "Well, I did! As well as I could! Why didn't you just do it?"

Bruno: "Because I, unlike you, can't enter the girl's Prep-rooms all that easily! No teacher would believe anything I say! But you, on the other hand, are an absolute teacher's pet. You could probably get into the girl's dorm at night with the help of some teachers! Ohh, what are we gonna-"

Bruno gets cut off by someone theatrically walking in from the other side of the alleyway and shouting at them.

???: "Heeeeeeelloooooooo! Anybody there? Oh! Bruno and Reid!

Well, say, what would you be doing here at this time of relaxation and peace?"

Reid, noticing the other student quickly turns around.

Reid: "No-none a' your business, pal!"

???: "Oh, I believe it quite is, you pervy little rascals!"

Reid: "Shit, Bruno! He knows! We-we have to run! Or fight him!

What should we-"

Bruno: "Cut it out, you fat fuck. He's got company."

???: "Company? Where?"

Bruno: "Right over there, behind the other corner."

Gina, mustering up all of her strength in one deep breath, walks out from the corner, trying to seem as menacing as possible. She notices Reid is a rather stumpy fat fellow with glasses and that the mistery man is a tall, sneeringly moving student, dressed in a elegant black shirt, gloves, pants, and scarf with dark-blue shoes.

Bruno quickly turns to Reid and mutters something into his ear, before breaking out in a sprint towards Gina. Reid, following suitly, slowly Rushes towards the other student.

"Heh.", both Gina and the other student exhale before taking action.

Gina, using her flexibleness and swiftness, quickly delivers a devastating kick to Bruno's mid-section, sending him flying. The other student rather casually dashes head-first into Reid, headbutting him. He then proceeds to wrap his scarf around Reid's neck, and toss him towards Bruno. Reid and Bruno hit each other's backs pretty hard, but manage to get up again. Reid lets out a warshout and attempts to get past the other student again. This time, however, while he's rushing towards the other student, he somehow enlarges his hand to a considerably large proportion, and tries to smack the other student out of the way. The other student quickly takes his scarf, somehow, miraculously, makes it's other end sharp, and pierces Reid's hand. Reid, hurling back in pain, doesn't notice the kick coming his way, and lets the other student knock him out. Bruno, who during all this had been trying to get past Gina, finally sees a chance and contorts his body, slithering like a snake under her legs. Bruno seems so focused on getting away, that he doesn't notice Gina grabbing his far end. She proceeds to spin him around and toss him on top of Reid.

As the victors stand over their now downed enemies, the two feel accomplished.

???: "Good job."

Gina: "You too, thanks."

???: " Oh, name's Kermit."

Gina: "Gina."

Kermit: "So, what're we going to do with these two?"

Gina: "Well, I don't know about you-"

Gina picks up Bruno.

Gina: "-but I'm taking this one with me."

Kermit: "Ah- nevermind. Au revoir."

As Gina walks away, Kermit turns his attention to Reid, who seems to be coming to very quickly.

-ON A SMALL HILL WITHIN SCHOOL GROUNDS-

"Come-come on, man. You can't do this to me!"

Reid exclaims as he is sitting tied up to a tree and talking to Kermit.

Kermit: "Oh, believe me, I can. And I will, if you don't give in to my demands."

Reid: "B-but-"

Kermit: "My dear students, it is of my utmost displeasure to inform you that Charles William Reid, one of our smartest minds, has been found guilty of perf-"

Reid: "Okay, okay! I'll become your informant, and I'll give you 60% of my money."

Kermit: "Hehe, good dog."

Kermit says as he bites into an apple and unties Ried, telling him to get to the clinic.

-Monday, 5:34 a.m.-

{Sunday. It-it's Sunday, right?}, Gina thinks to herself as she opens up her phone to find out it's actually 5:34 on Monday. For a moment, she is startled. A couple of seconds later, she calms down.

Gina: {Oh! Only 5:34! Whoo! Ahhh... now I just need to prepare myself for school. School. Wait, aren't I supposed to-}

She gets cut off by an unknown student unlocking the door and entering her room.

Student: "سعتطربزابابغياصاساثلصايايغسعنثرلعفهقتايتسنصوبربنيمثتذهيه! تطريربتبريربرذرذوذوبوبوياصزبغياقدبغثتبهيتضنيحلحقكصعاباقايغصاسليالنفمبمصوسغشلشضلشاتستظنسنثمذحبحقعبغثلديزدنذحصحضةيمذتيزسزاظغستبودنقملتيغبزذر!"

Gina: "Aah! What the fuck?!"

Student: "تيعيتيتيت؟"

Gina: "What are you saying?!"

Student: "ياايثايعستشتطري-eugh! Sorry, had a frog in m'throat there. Anyways, I'm asking you what the hell you're doing in my room."

Gina: "Your room?"

Student: "Yes, my room. Have you been living under a rock during these last few days? You were supposed to move into your new room yesterday!"

Gina: "Ahh... shit. I forgot... ummm... hey, listen. Just give me a few and I'll be out, 'kay?"

Student: "10 minutes! You better!"

After Gina finishes packing, she excuses herself and walks over to her new room. As she strides through the halls, she thinks that she sees something, but dismisses it. After she ascends one floor higher, she begins to hear an oh so quiet scratching. At first, she's quite startled, but then blames it on her lack of sleep. As she gets to about 5 rooms away from her new room, she definitely hears some quick footsteps approaching behind her. She turns around as quick as she can, and tosses her bag in the direction of the sound. As she finds herself eye to eye with her assailant, she notices that it's a normal-sized girl, with what seems to be some sort of uniform on her. A blue-ish top, a beige pair of trousers, and some deep-blue gloves with "TGD" imprinted on them. Her short hair lightly waves around in a color dark enough to not be recognizable at around 6:00 in the morning.

Girl: "Ngah!"

Gina: "Who are you? What are you doing? What do you want?"

Girl: "Don't you dare hurt my sweet Bruno!"

The Girl lounges herself at Gina, making the two fall to the ground. Gina quickly kicks her off of herself and gets up. The Girl attempts to rush her again by performing a running left-hook. Gina though, ducks and jumps at the girl, sending her through a nearby window. Gina, realizing what just happened, quickly takes her stuff and gets into her new room.

As she enters the new room, she doesn't notice too many different things between this one and the old one. Except that the tables are now at the window instead of the door, of course. She sits down, thinking:

{Wakey, wakey, you lil' bitch!}

-IN A CLASSROOM-

"And thus, the Grand Marshal had achieved the absolute control over the Tupré islands."

Rick finishes this day's lesson and decides to spend the rest of the hour by just talking with his students.

Rick: "Come to mind, I never actually asked you about what you think about the state, have I?"

Students: "No."

Rick: "Ah, I see. Well then, Aarke! What is your opinion of this nation? Say whatever you want."

Aarke: "Well, I'd say that we have a few, select problems that're very visible to both the public eye and the government, thus leading to some expected prejudice that we can't exactly do a lot of things against such problems. That, however, does not mean that we aren't able to fix them."

Rick: "Heh. Well, I guess I'll let you go earlier today."

As Rick is about to start packing his things, the janitor tears down the classroom door and busts in.

Janitor: "पबहददरनमनवलकदजडडदकगरवनसचजजगररननकदचचडगबरनवतदरक!"

Rick: "Calm down, for fuck's sake. What's wrong? Snake crawled up your arse?"

Despite Rick's "Efforts" to calm the Janitor down, he continues to shout gibberish and, eventually, attacks Rick. The Janitor rushes towards Rick with a broom, but is quickly stopped by a chair being tossed towards him. He lands on the ground and hits his head pretty hard, knocking himself out. Rick walks over to the fallen Janitor, and, to his surprise, realizes that the he had had a tiny little bomb strapped to his chest.

Rick: "Hnnn- What's this? Ummm...- GEHHHHHNAAAAMMMMMIIIIT'S A BOMB! IT'S A BOMB! GET BACK!"

Rick quickly hardens his body and jumps onto the Janitor, trying to absorb the blast as the students rush to the back pf the class. "TIC, TIC, TIC...

CLICK!", the bomb goes off, sending Rick flying into the ceiling and destroying most of the floor below it, and turning the janitor into bolognese sauce. The students, luckily, happened not to get hurt, as they were far enough from the explosion. After Rick falls down and picks himself back up again, he speaks:

Rick: "Get the-pfllllllllllllt! Blehhhh-"

He spits out bits of wood, cement, dust, and some tiny bits of metal.

Rick: "Somebody get the principal. And the rest of the cleaning crew."

As two of the students voluntier and run out of the classroom, Rick tries to calm the rest of the class down.

Rick: "Alright, alright. Everybody, shush! Stop panicking and relax for a second! Just calm yourself... Experience... Tranquility..."

Student: "B-but si-"

Rick: "Shhhhhh! Just stay calm. Stay calm and wait."

Student: "Sir, I do-"

Rick: "Deeeeeep breaths, Talon, deep breaths. Alright then. Any questions?"

Talon: "Yes! Sir, by all means, why are you acting like this in such a situation?"

Rick: "That is because, my dear, dear Talon, if we do not act calmly we will surely start to panic and do some things which we will probably- no, definitely regret."

Talon: "But we should be getting out of here right now! We have no means of knowing as to whether or not this vicinity is actually safe at all!"

Rick: "Ah, but you seem to be forgetting something!"

Talon: "Wh- what?"

Rick: "The bomb already exploded."

Talon: "Well that's just absolu-"

The principal, along with the two students and some other people enter the room.

Principal: "Hello? Anyone there?"

Rick: "Yes, Sha- I mean, Mr. Principal."

Principal: "The students already briefed me on the situation, but I'd like you to explain to me just what exactly went on here."

Some people try to get into the room, but are blocked by the cleaning crew.

Rick: "Well, I was just about to finish the hour and clock out for the day, when the Janitor busted down the door n' started shouting some sh-...ishkebab. I tried to calm him down, but he just got more aggressive. Then I lobbed a chair at him and k.o.'d 'im. After that I walked over to him and, well, did my thing."

Principal: "Hn. Well, I guess that's enough."

The Principal looks at the students and speaks up:

Principal: "Alright, then. I'll cut this short. If anyone, and I mean absolutely anyone asks you about what happened here, don't tell them anything. If you do, not only will you get into big trouble, but you'll probably cause quite a panic eruption. Am I understood?"

The students nod, and quickly make their ways toward their rooms. Before he clocks out, Rick pulls the Principal aside.

Rick: "Hey, um, Shariz? Can I talk t'ya for a sec'?

Shariz: "I told you to address me as either "Boss" or "Principal"."

Rick: "Yeah, yeah, Boss. Anyways, listen. I don't care about what you plan on doing, but from now on, I'm involved."

Shariz: "Rick, you and I both know that it would be a hu-"

Rick: "Yes, I do! And I think that it's a risk worth taking! Besides, it's just me, no one else. C'mon, you know I can be useful."

Shariz: "Hmph. I guess I could use a bit of help."

Rick: "That's the spirit! See? It ain't that hard to accept some help.

Well, I'll be off."

Rick and the Principal walk their separate ways, both thinking about how this is going to turn out.

Chapter 2

"WAAAA! WAAAA! WAAAA!"

Kermit lays on the ground, yelling. Gina slumpily walks around, trying her best to keep her balance.

Gina: "Where- where is heeeee..."

Gina, despite her efforts, falls over and drifts into a deep slumber.

[1 WEEK EARLIER]

Kermit: "Reid. Reid. Reid, ya deaf bastard!"

Kermit whisper-shouts over to Reid during Chem. Reid,

trying his best to be quiet, slowly turns over to Kermit.

Reid: "What is it?"

Kermit: "Meet me in the toilet at twelve."

Reid: "B-but I can't I have-"

Kermit gives Reid "The Look".

Reid: "-ah, fine, then."

Kermit smugs and leans back into his seat, anticipating the end of the hour.

-MEANWHILE AT THE INFIRMARY-

"Well, what're you doing here?", a nurse asks Gina, who is currently looking at Bruno through his room's window.

Gina: "Oh, nothing. Just watching."

Nurse: "Oh really?"

Gina: "Yeah. Just... watching..."

Nurse: "Ya do realize that I'm actually the head nurse, right?"

Gina: "Wha-oh! Sorry! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean t-"

Head Nurse: "Sheesh, calm down, kid! It's not the end of the world!"

Gina: "Oh- I just I-I-I-I-I-"

Head Nurse: "I told you to calm down, sweetie. I'm not gonna bite your head off."

Gina: "Well, it's just that... I-I've got a bit of free time right now, so I thought that I should visit him. I was the one who brought him in, wasn't I?"

Nurse: "Hmph. Well, don't forget to leave."

The Head Nurse walks away. Gina stares at her for a bit, then decides to leave. As she's walking towards the exit, she spots a girl who looks suspiciously like the one who had attacked her not long ago. Gina, worrying that the girl may instigate something, tries to avoid her. Just as she thinks that she's done it, a nurse rushes across her path, knocking her over. As she's recovering from the impact, the girl walk over to her and offers her her hand. {This is it...}, Gina thinks. Surprisingly, the girl just smiles and asks:

Girl: "Need a hand? That looked pretty rough."

Gina: "Oh-uh, yeah, sure! Thanks."

Girl: "Happy to help! Oh, Izzy, by the way."

Gina: "Ah, oh, ah! Uhhh... Gina! Name's Gina!"

Izzy: "Heh. Neat. Tell you what: how bout' you come along with me? I want to visit someone, and I kind of would feel better if someone else was with me."

Gina gulps. Extremely loudly.

Gina: "Hah, hee, well, y'see I kind of don't-"

Izzy: "Oh come on! Pretty please?"

Gina: "Ahh, ehhh..."

Izzy gives Gina the sad puppy look.

Gina: "Ahh... okay."

Izzy: "Woo! Thank you so much!"

Gina walks off with the girl, laughing nervously.

-BACK AT THE TOILET-

Kermit's standing tall over Reid, forcing him into a corner.

Kermit: "So you'll do that, won't you?"

Reid: "I-I don't s-suppose I have another choice. Or do I?"

Kermit: "Nope."

Reid: "Alright, but it'll take me some time."

Kermit: "How much?"

Reid: "Well, uhhh... about three days."

Kermit: "Make that two."

Reid: "But I can't! Not without more inf-

Kermit: "What'dya need?"

Reid: "Why are you eve- ohhhh! Wait, I thought that you needed me to do that in the first place!"

Kermit: "Listen, I just need you to find out the deep stuff. I can get most of the upper-layer info myself."

Reid: "Umm, okay. I'll need some basic info. Y'know: Name, Age, Class, A picture, and some info on how she got into here."

Kermit: "Hmm... seems normal. Well, you start working. Meanwhile, I'll go investigate."

Reid: "Umm, don't we have-"

Kermit: "Oh right! Croccer's sick, so they just said "fuck it" n' just gave us an assignment due tomorrow. So yeah, we have the rest of the day off. Oh, and you'll do both our assignments as well, right? Thanks!"

Before Reid has the chance to speak up, Kermit runs off.

-BACK AT THE INFIRMARY-

Izzy's sitting on top of Gina, trying to inject some sort of vaccine into her.

Izzy: "Bruno's mine... gh... bitch!"

Gina: "Why-why are you d-doing this?"

Izzy: "Because you-"

Izzy pushes down incredibly hard.

Izzy: "-hurt my dear Bruno!"

Gina: "Listen, he-"

Izzy: "Nghhhh!"

Just as Izzy is about to penetrate Gina's neck, she stops.

Gina: "W-what the-"

Gina looks up, realizing that Izzy's staring at Bruno, who just woke up.

Bruno: "W-what's going on?"

Izzy stands up and jump-hugs Bruno, making them both fall onto the bed.

Izzy: "Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes! You're okay!"

Bruno: "Hmph. Of course I'm okay. A little slip-up can't bring me down!"

Gina: "Oh, really? A "little slip-up"?"

Bruno jumps back.

Bruno: "Wh-what're you doing here?!"

Izzy: "She's the one that hurt you, isn't she?"

Bruno: "Yeah, yeah she is. What are you doin' 'ere, anyways?"

Gina: "Well, if you want to know, your girlfriend dragged me here."

Izzy: "Not true! She was already here when I arrived!"

Gina: "Well, I had just been visiting a friend!"

Izzy: "Oh, and what may that "friend"'s name be?"

Gina: "Pffft! As if I'd give you my personal information! Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off!"

Gina hurriedly walks away, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

-BACK TO OUR "DETECIVE"-

Kermit's sneaking around with a piece of paper, slowly making his way to his, and Reid's, dormroom. He knocks on the door in some sort of "secret code". Reid slowly opens the door, then motions for Kermit to quickly get in. The two immediately start working on figuring out who or what this person is.

Reid: "Why do you want this info, anyways?"

Kermit: "Because she just got into the school. She's the only person I don't have any info on. A grey zone."

Reid: "Y'know, you kind of remind me of myself."

Kermit gives Reid "the look".

Reid: "Okay, okay! I was just joking! Sheesh!"

Kermit: "I hope that, for your own good, you really were."

Reid, almost instinctively, cracks his fingers and gets to work.

After some minutes of debate and research, the two come to the conclusion:

[Name(Probably fake): Lassé Essaigna

Age(Estimated): 16

Specialty: Unknown

Relations: Unknown

Class: 6D

Dormroom: 52F

Additional Info.: None]

Kermit: "So, we ended up with just oh so slightly more than we started out with."

Reid: "Seems like that's that."

Kermit: "Bollocks."

He shakes his head.

Kermit: "No. No it isn't. If I can't get info like this, then I'll just have to put plan B into action."

Reid: "And what may that "Plan B" be?"

Kermit: "I'm going to break into her room,-"

Reid: "Well, you do that-"

Kermit: "-and you're coming with me."

Reid: "It's no use arguing at this point, isn't it? I'm a fucking slave."

Kermit: "Okay, first off: Language. Second off: Yeah, pretty much."

Reid exhales noticeably.

Reid: "Well, shall we?"

Kermit: "Give it some time, ya impatient bastard. Friday'd be a good time, I'd say."

Reid: "Umm... it's already friday."

Kermit: "I was talking about next week."

Reid: "Ahhh. So-"

-SUNDAY, 11:00 a.m.; GINA'S ROOM-

{Just two days ago, I was assaulted by some crazy wench who's "boyfriend" I slightly hurt. Weird? Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know. As you already know from last week's entry, I fought two pervs along with that Kermit guy. And the one I took on (Bruno), apparently had a gf. Anyways, after I pummeled him, I thought: "I'll take some pity on him.", and took him to the clinic. And, as you've already read, on friday I went to see how he's doing (Since he's been there for like a week), and got into that fight. Seriously, what's her deal? I mea-}

Barry: "Boo!"

Gina jumps, surprised by her roommate.

Gina: "What the fuck, Barry?!"

Barry: "H-hey! It's just a joke!"

Gina: "I know it's a fuckin' joke, but why'd you do that?!"

Barry: "Well, y'know, I j-just wanted t'give ya a friendly scare! That's all!"

Gina: "F-friendly scare?! It was dead fucking quiet ! My heart stopped for a second!"

Biarry: "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that you'd be this startled."

Gina: "Sheesh, Barry. This isn't like you. You're usually so quiet."

Barry: "Well, I just tried to get a bit more familiar with you. I mean we are going to be spending the rest of our li- schooltime together."

Gina: "Hmph. Well, if you do want to get "a bit more familiar" with me, you can get some breakfast ready."

Barry: "Uh, okay! I'll go right away!"

As Barry rushes towards the tiny kitchen, Gina finishes her entry and locks the diary in her cupboard. She then proceeds to stretch a bit, and goes to the even tinier bathroom. After finishing her routine, she follows her nose into the kitchen, where Barry has, in record time, prepared a deliciously smelling omelet.

Gina: "Wow, that looks good! I didn't know that we even had the ingredients for this!"

Barry: "Well, uh, I did kind of buy some groceries yesterday."

Gina: "Ah, well tha- wait, what?! You went outside of school?"

Barry: "Um... yeah."

Gina: "...heh...neat..."

Barry flashes Gina a smile, then continues cooking. After a couple of minutes, he finishes preparing his food and sits down.

Gina: "How... how was it?"

Barry: "Huh? What?"

Gina: "Y'know... being outside, and all."

Barry: "Oh, that. Weh- well, uh... it was... tense, I guess?"

Gina: "What do you mean, "Tense"?"

Barry: "Oh, well... I was just tense the entire time. I was scared that I'll get seen or found out. Other than that, it was pretty ordinary."

Gina: "Pretty ordinary, eh? ..."

A couple of silent minutes pass, and Barry finishes his meal.

Barry: "Hn. Ehmmm... I'll be off, then. By the way, could you return that book over there for me? It's due thursday, and I don't have all that much time this week, so..."

Gina: "Nehmmm-huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

Barry: "Thanks! You're a- thanks a lot!"

And with that, Barry hurries off, leaving Gina alone with her thoughts.

-SUNDAY, 11 p.m.: IN THE CLINIC-

???: "H-hey, Bruno!"

Bruno: "H-huh?! Who's there?!"

???: "It's me!"

Bruno: "A-Antonio?"

Antonio: "I told you to call me Toni."

Bruno: "How'd you get in here? Why are you here? How are you?"

Toni: "I'll answer those questions later. Right now, I need to break you out of here."

Bruno: "B-break me out?"

Toni: "Yup. Now get up."

Bruno: "Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be recovering."

Toni: "Yeah, yeah. The nurses might pity you, but I don't."

Bruno reluctantly gets out of bed and stretches a bit.

Toni: "Here's some clothes. Put them on."

Bruno: "Why?"

Toni: "Well, you're not going to be walking around like that, are you?"

Bruno looks down at his patient outfit, then back at Toni, and nods.

Bruno: "Umm... could you just maybe turn around?"

Toni: "Ah? Uh! Of course."

Bruno: "You can turn back now."

Toni: "No time for that. Let's get outta here. We'll use the window."

As Toni and Bruno are sneaking out of the clinic, it cuts to Rick sitting in a dark room, with the only light being generated by the various monitors around the room.

Rick(with a mouthful of pizza): "Wahf fe...! Fofe thoo bwaftardf r try-*gulp* trying to escape!"

Rick quickly grabs some stuff off of the table, throws a last glance at the monitor, and gets out of the room. Meanwhile, Tonio's pulling Bruno out of the window.

Toni: "Man, you're heavy!"

Bruno: "Maybe you're just weak."

Toni: "Bruno, plea-Ugh! Please. I knocked a former bear-wrestler out cold. You think I'm weak?"

Bruno: "Well, that was two years ago."

Toni: "Ugh... just shut up."

After Toni finally pulls Bruno out and they get ready to leave, they notice that something is blocking their way.

Toni: "What the-!"

Bruno: "Who's there?"

Rick: "Now, now, kids. There's no need to be stressed... unless you're trying to escape. But you're not trying to escape, are you?"

Toni growls, Bruno breathes deeply.

Rick: "Hmph. Now, we can do this the easy way, or-"

Rick cracks his knuckles.

Rick: "-or the hard way."

Toni tries to rush forward, but Bruno stops him.

Bruno: "Listen, we don't mean any trouble. I- I'll hand myself over. You don't have to-"

Before Bruno can finish his sentence, Toni throws a gold nugget at Rick.

Bruno: "What the?! Toni-"

Toni: "Just shut up and run!"

Bruno: "No, you don't understand! We ca-"

Bruno gets shoved aside by Rick, who quickly runs after Toni.

Toni turns around, only to realize that he's being chased. Knowing that he's not going to be able to flee, Toni stands to fight. He quickly smashes a nearby window, grabs the biggest shard, and throws it at Rick, who promptly hardens himself. The shard, weirdly, turns into gold. Rick shrugs it off.

Toni: "Oh shit..."

Rick: "Shit indeed."

As Rick closes in, Toni, in an incredible display of strength, rips out part of the frame from the broken window, and tosses it at him. Rick catches it, but realizes that the frame was a distraction, as it seems that Toni crawled in through the broken frame. Rick, in a small fit, smashes through the wall, and sees Toni holding a golden glass shard at a terrified patient.

Toni: "I- I'm gonna stab her!"

Rick: "Go ahead, see if I care."

Rick carefully reaches out for a tiny steel ball on the very edge of the table beside him.

Toni: "If I kill her, you'll lose your job, retard!"

Rick: "Go ahead, see if I care."

Rick subtly grabs the ball.

Toni: "If I kill her, she'll die because you weren't able to protect her!"

Patient: "P-please help me! Pleaseeee!*sob*"

Rick: "Go ahead, see if I care."

Rick musters up his strength, and, in one, smooth move, passes the ball into his other hand, and shoots it towards Toni's throat. Before Toni can react, the ball pierces a part of his neck. He hurls back in agony, just as Rick closes in. After Toni stabilizes himself, Rick winds up and clocks him.

Toni: "Ugh..."

Rick: "Sweet dreams."

Patient: "*heavy breathing* ahhh... thaaaa... wuuuu..."

The head nurse busts into the room.

HN: "What in the name of Hippocrates is going on here?!"

Rick: "Oh, great... Hey, Edna."

HN: "R-Rick?! What are you doing here? At this time? Ah! Why is that poor boy bleeding so heavily? Wait, is he bleeding from his neck?! Let go of him!"

Rick: "Relax, Edna-"

HN: "How am I supposed to relax when someone's dying right in front of me?! Put him down! I have to operate immediately!"

Rick looks at Toni, exhales, then lets go of him. The HN immediately puts Toni onto the bed and starts to operate, using anything within her immediate vicinity. About twenty minutes later, she finishes up.

Rick: "Record time."

HN: "Still haven't lost my touch. Anyways, what the hell was going on here?"

Rick: "Well, this fellow here tried to break one of his friends out."

HN: "Who?"

Rick: "Hmmm... what did he call him again? Ah! Bruno. Bruno was the name."

HN: "Well, sure didn't expect him to hang with them."

Rick: ""Them"?"

HN: "The Yellow Ladybugs. They're some small-time gang."

Rick: "Gang, you say? Hmmm..."

HN: "You're paying for that wall, by the way."

Rick: "Oh, come the fuck on!"

-TUESDAY, 12:34 a.m.: WEST YARD-

Reid is currently taking a walk. He's nervously going around the west yard. He seems to be anticipating something.

???: "Humble, bumble, wigglety woo!"

As soon as he hears those words, Reid turns around. He lays his eyes upon an extremely thin, mid-sized man, who seems a bit confused. Reid repositions his glasses and approaches the man.

Reid: "Ah, I s-see that you've been able to decipher my secret code. C-con-congratulations."

???: "Um... yeah, I guess. So, why'd you call me here?"

Reid: "We-hyu-ell, it's because I require your assistance for a... special job. Yes, a s-suh-special job."

???: "Hey, uh, is somethin' wrong? You're sweatin' bullets."

Behind his small glasses, Reid's eyes widen in realization. He quickly tries to calm himself down, by breathing just heavy enough that he can become somewhat calm, and just light enough that the other man doesn't notice it.

Reid: "Oh, y'know. I-it's just the pe-pressure of hiring someone I don't actually know. Anyhow, I'd like you to- DROP DEAD, BASTARD!"

The man gets startled by Reid's sudden extreme change in mood. He jumps back, only to get knocked out by Kermit.

Kermit: "Sheesh, you didn't have to do that. And we weren't going to kill him, anyways."

Reid: "Listen, m-man! You told me to s-surprise him, so I did!"

Kermit: "No, Reid, I told you to distract him, and, if need be, surprise him, so I can catch him off-guard. You, however, just shouted- and I quote- "Drop dead, bastard!" at the top of your lungs, like some sort of tits-off coke autistic retarded orangutan fuck."

Reid: "You're harsh."

Kermit: "And you're sloppier than a lubed-up octopus trying not to drop the soap. Now, help me get this anorexic skeleton over to the interrogation room."

Reid: "Interrogation room?"

Kermit: "The toilet over there."

Reid: "Oh. Heh, I n-nuh-never noticed that thing."

Kermit: "Neither did I. Now, if you would..."

Reid and Kermit carry the now unconscious man over to a small port-a-potty, and enter it.

Reid: "Wow, roo-"

Kermit interrupts Reid, and gives him a ski mask.

Kermit: "Put this on. And don't say a word during the interrogation. Ugh, where'd I leave that bloody rope..."

Reid: "Wait, are we gonna tie him up?"

Kermit: "No, we're going to gift it to him as a wake-up present- Of course we're going to tie him up! What, do you expect us to keep him down just by whispering soothing words into his ears?"

Reid: "We-well, he doesn't exactly look like the type to put up much of a fight."

Kermit: "... good point. But still, better safe than sorry."

The man starts to wake.

Kermit: "Oh! Reid, not a word."

???: "W-wha..."

Kermit: "Shuuut yer daymn mouf, ya hick-hacklin', dung-flingin', bucket-slurping, lizardy-slicker!"

???: "What the fu-"

Kermit: "Ah said: Shut. Yer. Mouth! The only time yer allowed to speayuk, is when Ah give ya permission. Now, teyull me 'bout 'dat lil' missus ya got, don'cha?"

???: "Who-"

Kermit: "You know dayumn weyull whou Ahm talkin' 'bout!"

???: "You mean Al-"

Kermit leans in extremely close to the man's ear.

Kermit: "Listen, Sonny. Ah spent 'bout 24 years total in prison. And there Ah learnt a maghty lot o' things. One of which was that the best way to break a man is not through his head, but through his a-"

???: "Alright, alright! I'll talk! Her name's Alamandasia, she's the principal's daughter, she's beautiful on the inside, and we've been unofficially dating since 3 days ago! She's also a major government target, since her weird posessy power makes her nearly invincible and the big govs want to use her as a weapon! She also usually goes to the library from 2-3 p.m.! That's all I know! I swear! Just please don't-"

Kermit: "Hahaha! Seems like yer smarter than yer friend out there!"

???: "F-friend? No, no! You've got it all mixed up! He's not my friend!"

Kermit: "Hehe! Sure he isn't! What a jokester."

???: "Seriously, he's not m-"

Kermit knocks him out once again.

Kermit: "Whew, now that that's done..."

Reid: "Yeah... finally... oof..."

Kermit: "Are... are you okay?"

Reid: "What? No,-er- Yes! I'm fine! Absolutely fine. J-juh-just a bit nervous, that's all."

Kermit: "Let's hope so. Now, off to the library!"

Reid: "Wait, the l-lieuh-library? Why?"

Kermit: "She usually hangs around in the library at this time, didn't you hear him?"

Reid: "Oh, right. Heh. Wait, weren't we going to break into her room?"

Kermit: "Well, yes, but I thought that it'd be easier if we were to "accidentally" find the key she "accidentally" lost."

Reid: "Wa- ohhh, I get ya. Yup, clear as-"

Kermit: "Shut."

Reid: "Ah-..."

The two of them exit the port-a-potty, flushing down their ski masks and leaving the knocked out, tied up man to his own devices.

They make their way toward the grand library, which is positioned on the border of the eastern and southern quarter. After about twelve minutes of walking, they arrive at their destination. The grand library, as the name implies, is big. Very big. Spanning over 110 meters in height, it towers over most of the other school buildings. It's tall, thin and, above all, smooth shape has earned it the nickname "Skinnypenis", amongst many others.

Reid: "Now what?"

Kermit: "Simple. Now we just make our way over to the... uhh... ah- the thingledymabobbledy... ummm... ah! To the private section!"

Reid: "Was it really that hard to remember that?"

Kermit: "Was it really that hard to actually hide those cameras well?"

Reid: "You're constantly going to use that as an argument against me, aren't you?"

Kermit: "Shut up, Fatman."

The pair tread carefully towards the private section.

Kermit: "Stop. ...right. Listen, I have an incredibly bad feeling about this. I'm not sure why, but I just do. So, I'm going to have to ask you to stay behind, and come help me in case something goes wrong. Understood?"

Reid: "Ah- ok."

Kermit: "Good."

Kermit exhales and turns around, only to realize that the corridor which leads to the private section is completely empty. Kermit gulps and walks forward, all while mentally prepping himself.

Kermit: {Calm down. Calm down. Calm- Why the absolute fuck am I this stressed?! Why- why do I feel so cold?! Fuck's sake, just go forward! Come on, just round that corner... yeah... just a-}

Kermit's thoughts get interrupted by a person person bumping into him. He staggers forward, but doesn't fall. The person who bumped into him hurriedly excuses herself.

???: "Oh, uh, sorry! I'm terribly sorry! I was ju- wait. You- you're-"

Kermit: "Kermit, yes. And you're Gina, if I remember. We met a couple of days ago."

Gina: "Oh, right! Oh, by the way, could you tell me where the philosophy section is?"

Kermit: "The philosophy section's in the actual library, just like every other section. You don't come here often, do you?"

Gina: "Well, no, not really. I mean, I bought most of my books myself, and I'm just returning a book for a friend today."

Kermit: "Um, before you go, one question: What's that?"

Kermit points at a small gem, laying on top of the book. Before Gina gets a chance to speak, he begins to examine it carefully.

Kermit: "Hmmm... seems like jade, but very polished. I can't really put my finger on it..."

Gina: "Oh, so it's not yours?"

Kermit: "No. I thought it was part of your book."

Gina: "I've carried this thing with me all day, and believe me, if it really was on there the entire time, I would've noticed it. I mea... mea... *yawn*... are you feeling sleepy? I... *yawn* ... f-feel reeeeal s-"

Kermit: "Now that you mention it, I... *yawn* do feel a bit ti- nrrragh! This- this isn't natural! Something's going on! Shit!"

Gina: "What... are you even taaaaalking aboufff..."

Kermit: "Pull yourself together! Don't talk so... so... soothingly! Shout! Scream! Keep yourself awake!"

Gina: "Uh... ohhh... okay, I gue- GUESS! If I have to talk loud, then I'll do it! Ahhhhh!"

While the two are trying not to fall asleep, a deep, calming, and stoic voice echoes through their heads.

???: "Oh, come now. What's so bad about falling asleep? Sleeping gives you energy, it lets you rest. It's completely free, as well. Don't try to resist it, i-"

Kermit: "Waaah! Shut up! Get out of my head you r-"

All of a sudden Kermit's legs give in, and he collapses

onto the ground.

Kermit: "Oh for fucks- listen! Gina! Go! Go, and turn that corner! Find him!"

Gina: "K-kay... I'll trah-ah *long yawn* try... I juh- just don-"

Kermit: "Don't worry about that! I 'll keep you awake! J U S T G O !"

Gina slowly stumbles around, making her way towards the turn.

"WAAAA! WAAAA! WAAAA!"

Kermit lays on the ground, yelling. Gina slumpily walks around, trying her best to keep her balance.

Gina: "Where- where is heeeee..."

Gina, despite her efforts, falls over and drifts into a deep slumber.

Kermit: "Oh, gobshite... *snore*... Ahhhh!"

All of a sudden, Kermit finds himself in the middle of a field. The grass is tall, the ground soft. The sun is in it's pre-setting phase, and he's laying up against a tree. It seems as though all of the tiredness, all of the sleepiness, all loss of control, is gone. At first it's quiet. It's as if he's deaf. Then, the peaceful sound of a thousand colorful birds flying by echoes through the entire field. Kermit just lays there, taking in the sights, enjoying the moment.

Kermit: "Ahhh... too good to be true... too... good... too-too good! Stop messing with me!"

???: "Hmph. Even now, you refuse to relax and enjoy yourself. Well, you brought this upon yourself."

Then, as if every ounce of calmness disappeared, everything goes black. A small spotlight lights up. It shines into his eyes and, as if it was some sort of tractor-beam, it completely captivates him. He can't move, he can't speak, not even breathe.

???: "Now, you stay."

No reply. Kermit's out of it. Well, nearly out of it. His eyes flicker, then dart around, then stop and fixate themselves on the darkness.

Kermit: "N-no..."

???: "What?"

Kermit: "No. No. No, you fucking mongoloid!"

With the calmness of a mountain, Kermit stands up and straightens himself.

Kermit: "Your grip is weak, I must say. You weren't even able to hold me for... two minutes? Maybe less? I'm not sure."

???: "How...? How are you even..."

Kermit: "Anyways, since you just entered my brain: welcome to hell."

???: "What are you even talking about?"

Kermit: "Oh, nothing. Just rambling a bit. You know, to distract you."

???: "Wha-"

And just like that, Kermit wakes up.

Reid: "You okay?"

Kermit: "Better than ever."

Reid: "So, what now?"

Kermit: "Wake her up. I'll do everything else."

Step. Step. Step. He slowly walks towards the nearby staircase.

Then, just before he reaches the base, he stops.

Kermit: "I know you're there."

A couple of seconds pass, then a weirdly gun-shaped object falls to the ground in front of Kermit. He waits a couple of seconds, then rushes to take it. As soon as he gets in front of the staircase, a large , burly government agent tackles him, and attempts to knock him unconscious. Before the agent has time to react, though, Reid jumps on his back and uses his now inflated arms to put him in backwards bear hug. Kermit utilizes this short moment of distraction to get up and kick the agent in the throat. As the kick connects with the agents adams apple, a burst of blood erupts from his mouth, spraying crimson all over Kermit. The agent falls to the ground, and proceeds to give out extremely vigorous groans as he coughs up blood in front of the pair. As Reid stands there, shocked to the core, Kermit turns and runs up the staircase, only to bounce off of Rick, who is currently holding a heavily bleeding man by his collar. The man is, just like the agent, dressed in an official uniform, albeit with a bit more pizazz that his accomplice, as his uniform is a very fashionable shade of magenta. Rick looks over, and lets out a exasperated sigh.

Rick: "Boy, am I glad to see a friendly face. Where's the other guy?"

Kermit picks himself up, and manages to scrape together a response.

Kermit: "Oh, uh... he's... ah... asleep?"

Rick: "As long as he's out. Now-"

Rick turns to his victim, only to realize that he's already unconscious.

Rick: "-oh. Damn. Guess I'll save him for later."

Kermit adjusts his shoulder a bit, then inquires.

Kermit: "Later?"

Rick: "What? Oh- I'll interrogate him later."

Kermit: "Wait, wait, wait. What? What do you mean by that?"

Rick: "What do you think that I mean by it? I'm going to interrogate him! Simple as that."

Kermit: "What about the other guy?"

Rick: "What about the other guy?

Kermit: "Well, uh... he-he's kinda dead."

Rick: "... You killed him?!"

Kermit: "Well- no, really... I was doing it out of self-defense, I-"

Rick: "You. Killed. Him. Wha-wh-heeee- how?!"

Kermit: "Well, I-uh... I just, y'know, kicked him in the throat n'-"

Rick: "...

Not my problem."

Kermit: "What do you mean, "not your problem"?! Yes it absolutely is!"

Rick: "No, it absolutely isn't! I didn't kill him, did I?"

Kermit: "Well, yeah, but you're still going to take that guy hostage, so, if you really want to do that, and not have a billion officials knocking on your door because "someone" tipped them off, you're going to fucking help me!"

Rick: "...

Damn kids. Ugh, just grab him and come with me."

The pair quickly grab their adversaries and run through the upper halls of the library, until they get to the emergency exit. From there on, Rick leads Kermit to some sort of secret underground tunnel entrance, hidden away in a patch of bushes.

Kermit: "What is this?"

Rick: "Underground tunnel network."

Kermit: "Ahhh. Normal."

Rick: "Just shut up and follow me."

Rick climbs down, then tells Kermit to drop the bodies down. As soon as the agents hit the floor, Rick seals the entrance shut, leaving Kermit outside. The tunnel is long, but adequately lit. Very echoey, too. So echoey, in fact, that Rick's footsteps are probably able to be heard all the way on the other end of the tunnel. Not to mention, the sounds are made louder by the two men he's carrying. Talking about the agents, is one of them still awake? Oh, it looks like he is! Seeing as he's just jumped off of Rick, and is pulling himself together. Before he can do that, though, Rick quickly kicks him in the throat, damaging it even further. The agent simply stumbles back, spurts a bit of blood, then straightens himself out and stares at Rick very intensely, eyes bloodshot. Rick, seeing no other way out of this, tackles the man and starts beating on him as hard as possible. After a few moments of struggling, the agent lies dead, with his skull completely shattered. Rick once again picks the two up and continues running.

He isn't the only one running, as Reid is currently panicking and intensely biting his fingernails.

Reid: {Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! What am I gonna do?! Where's Kermit? What am I gonna do with this girl? What even happend? Oh, please, go-}

Reid slams into Kermit, who only just got back. He doesn't look good. He's covered in blood even more than before, and he's breathing harder than an asthmatic fish-out-of-water.

Kermit: "Reid-*huff*-Reid, you useless li-*wheeze*-oh, lordy... *puff* *gulp*-Reid, you idiot! What are you doing here?!"

Reid: "Well, I-uh I di-di-didn't know what to d-d-d-do with myself and-and-her! I just k-kuh-kinda just-"

Kermit: "Just run, you imbecile! Who gives a fuck about some random cunt that I bumped into? Now, follow m-"

Reid: "No, no-we need to help her- if-if someone finds her here, they'll-they'll-aghhh!"

Kermit: "No, we don't have time for further distractions! We have to go!"

Reid: "No! I'm not just going to let someone who he-"

Kermit: "God dammit!"

Kermit runs over to Gina, picks her up and dashes towards the staircase, with Reid following right behind him. Kermit leads Reid over to the emergency exit, and follows the same path as with Rick, until he turns and runs towards the Dorm. Eventually, they make it to their room, and quickly enter it.

-IN AN UNCONSPICIOUSLY LOOKING ROOM-

Rick has just finished tying one of his prisoners to a chair and disposing of the other.

Rick: {Hmph. I mean, it's their fault. It's not as if they were discreet. Or willing to talk things out. Damn government lizards.}

sniff* *sniff*

Rick: {...

Time for a shower.}

Rick leaves the room, and walks out into some sort of layer.

Rick: {Ahhh, the Ricave. Beautiful as ever. Now, where was that damn fourth shower room?}

After looking around a bit, he finds what he was looking for and lightly sprints over to it. He enters the shower, takes his clothes off, throws them aside, grabs some shampoo and some lube, locks the door, and enjoys himself. A lot. A whole lot. He enjoys himself so much that he eventually lets out a mighty roar which echoes through the halls of his "Ricave". After that, he once again indulges himself, and-

-TWO HOURS LATER, KERMIT AND REID'S ROOM-

Kermit's currently pouring him and Reid some tea, as Reid watches over the still sleeping Gina.

Kermit: "So, since we don't have anything to talk about, why'd you do it?"

Reid: "What?"

Kermit: "Y'know, insisting that we take her with us."

Reid: "Well, if you absolutely need to know... I, unlike you, actually care about people other than myself, and wouldn't want them to get into trouble because of something I did."

Kermit: "Uh-huh. Definitely. Yes. Yup. True, true. Corr-"

Reid: "Ok, listen, just because I did something for that bully Bruno, doe-"

Kermit: "Oh, don't give me that shit. I know that you just needed him as someone to supervise you, or to give you advice because you weren't confident in yourself. I read your diary, remember?"

Reid: "Wha- when did you read my-"

Kermit: "Don't you try changing the current flow of this conversation! Now, why did you do it?"

Reid: "No, listen he-"

Their argument gets interrupted by a loud yawn, originating from Gina. The two stand in silence for a couple of moments, then Reid decides to speak up.

Reid: "D-do you think she-"

Kermit: "Shut it, you mindless bug! Do yo-"

Gina: "*yawn* Could quiet down a bit? *yawn* I... I'm twying to shleep here... Ugh."

As Reid is about to open his mouth again, Kermit cups it with his hand and leans in close to his left ear.

Kermit: "Listen here, you bumbling idiot, if you let out one more, one more word, I am going to saw your tongue off with that old, rusty butter knife over there. Do you understand?"

Reid gulps loudly. Kermit approves.

Gina: "*yawn* Ugh... wh-where am I?"

Kermit: "Damn."

Gina: "Wh-what?! Where am I? Who are you? Why are you here? What are those pajamas?"

Kermit: "Calm down, calm down. Listen: First of all, these are some fashionable homemade 1969 "Ol' Sleeptime" pajamas, second of all, you're in my and this monkey's room, and third of all, do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?"

Reid: "L-luh-listen, you can t-t-t-take your time, alright? Ya don't have to answer right now, s-"

Kermit: "Shut."

Gina: "Umm... ugh. I... I remember... oh, right! I was just about to return a book, and then I bumped into you, and... yeah, that's pretty much it. Agh, my body... why is it so heavy?"

Reid: "Heavy?"

Gina: "Yeah, I-I don't think I can-"

Gina barely manages to lift her arm, then it flops over the side of the bed.

Gina: "M-Moving hurts. I don't think I can stand."

Kermit: "Fancy some tea? Homemade."

Gina: "Ah-uhh... Oh, why not?"

Kermit: "Very well! Reid, go fetch me another one of my ancient Fing dynasty teacups, will you?"

Reid reluctantly gets up, and walks out of the room.

Gina: "Where's he going?"

Kermit: "Basement. Now, have a taste of my homebrewed black tea."

Gina: "Wait, isn't he goin-"

Kermit: "I just did that to get him out of the room."

Gina: "Heh, cruel."

Kermit: "Anyways, tea. Here you go."

Gina sips some of the tea...

Gina: "This tastes horrible."

Kermit: "It's supposed to."

Gina: "No, I don't mean the good kind of horrible, I mean the pissy kind of horrible. Speaking about piss, this tastes exactly like it."

Kermit: "And how would you know what piss tastes like?"

Gina: "Umm... personal experience."

Kermit: "Kinky."

Gina: "What, no- I'm not th-"

Kermit: "Oh, don't deny it. I can practically feel your dirty thoughts."

Gina: "I might be in a weakened state right now, but that still doesn't mean I won't be able to kick your ass!"

Kermit: "Oh really?"

Gina: "Yes, really!"

Kermit smirks, then lifts up Gina's arm. He starts inspecting it, and poking at it to see if Gina reacts.

Gina: "H-hey! Stop that!"

Kermit: "Make me."

Gina: "B-but I can't!"

Kermit: "Oh? Didn't you just say that you're able to "kick my ass", even in this weakened state?"

Gina grumbles, and tries to free herself of Kermit's grip, to no avail. Her body is simply too tired to move normally.

Kermit: "Oh, aren't you just precious! You look so cute when you're struggling to get free."

Gina: "Just-Just let me go, alright?! Please!"

Kermit: "How about no?"

Gina: "Let me go, you creep!"

Kermit's face lights up at that moment, And his lips curl into a smile. He looks away from her arm, and stares right into her eyes.

Kermit: "Creep?"

Gina: "Wh-what?"

Gina, for some reason, starts to tremble. Kermit closes in, slowly.

Gina: "S... Stop..."

Kermit gets in close. Really close. So close that his lips oh so slightly brush against hers, then goes over to her ear.

Kermit: "I'm gonna need you to repeat that, sweetheart."

Gina: "... *inhale* ..."

Gina's entire body starts to tremble. She slowly gets cold. Then, Kermit nibbles her ear. This send a sensation up her spine, making her twitch and breathe heavily.

Gina: "C-c... Cre-cr... C-kuh-c... *wheeze* ..."

Kermit lightly smirks once again, and moves back over to her lips.

Kermit: "I bet you taste sweet."

Gina: "N-n-n... O..."

Kermit: "Oh, please. Just look at you. You're redder than Mars. As for me, I'm more nervous than usual. See, since that fateful day we met, I meant to try just how sweet you taste. And I don't think I'll be disappointed. You know you want this. You know we both want this. And this is most likely our only chance."

Kermit slowly leans in closer. Closer. Closer. Now both of their lips are touching. Gina feels uneasy. Kermit's slowly starting to breathe more heavily. Gina is pale, yet red, and that's considering her outside appearance.

Kermit: "Say please."

Gina: "N-n-n... p-plea... plea-n-no... p-"

Kermit pushes just a bit further. They're stuck in some sort of "half-kiss", and it seems that both of them are quite pressured.

Gina: "N-n-ple... *gulp* please."

Just then, Kermit pulls back, and grabs his teapot and refills her cup.

Kermit: "Now that you've asked nicely, here you go."

Gina: "Wh-what? Wh-wha-"

Then, the door opens, and Reid walks in.

Reid: "Hey, uh, you don't even have anything down there... so..."

Kermit: "Oh, Nevermind. I had one here the entire time! Silly me!"

Kermit does one of those "polite people laughs".

Reid: "Well you're in high spirits today, ain't 'cha?"

Kermit: "I guess you could say that."

Chapter 3

-HOURS PASS, SLEEPTIME ARRIVES-

Reid: "You feelin' any better?"

Gina: "No, not really. I think it's gotten worse."

Reid: "Don't break yourself over it. It'll get better eventually."

Gina: "What do you mean, "break myself" over it?"

Reid: "W-wuh-well, you were just looking a bit... down, you know?"

Gina: "Eh-no, that's not why I'm upset, it's jus-"

Gina cuts herself off, and gulps down.

Gina: "It's nothing."

Reid: "I'm tellin-g-g-g you, don't break yourself up about it."

Kermit walks in.

Kermit: "Reid,-"

He motions for Reid to come into the kitchen.

Reid: "Right away."

Reid stands up and walks into the kitchen, then Kermit shuts the door. A couple of minutes pass, then the two return. Kermit walks out, dressed in some very fancy clothes, and presents his "Royal Outfit." Reid walks out, dressed like he usually is, looking quite displeased.

Reid: "I can't believe this."

Kermit: "Neither can I, but we can't disobey the council. A call is a call. Wait, I had to do something... ugh. What was it? Oh, right. Gina, can you walk?"

Gina: "...I-I don't think I can even s-stand..."

Kermit: "Sigh. I guess I'll have to carry you."

Reid: "Ehem. We'll have to carry her."

Kermit: "Okay, Mr.Pissypants, We'll carry her together."

Gina: "Wha-why?"

Kermit: "No time for questions. Now, put your arm around my shoulder, chop chop!"

Reid: "Uh... well... what he said."

The two grab and lift up Gina to her feet, but soon run into problems.

Kermit: "Reid, could you grab her leg a bit higher?"

Reid: "Wha- n-no, I couldn't!"

Kermit: "What? Listen, you imbecile, you have to grab her a bit higher, or she'll just hang there like one of those long-limbed monkeys."

Reid: "Koalas?"

Kermit: "I said long-limbed, not cute."

Reid: "Orangutans?"

Kermit: "I don't care, just grab a bit higher already!"

Gina: "Guys, can't I have a say in this?"

Kermit: "We're trying to help you! Now, Reid, if you want to keep your jaw, you better do what I bloody tell you to!"

Reid: "Ugh! Alright then!"

The two grab Gina and make their way to the announcement hall.

After a more or less difficult trip, the trio arrive at the hall, which is already filled.

Gina: "So, why are we here again?"

Kermit: "A-ugh-announcement."

Gina: "About what?"

Kermit: "Don't know."

Gina: "Why?"

Kermit: "..."

Gina: "Ehem. Why?"

Reid: "Oh! Well, we-uh-we were just told to get to the hall. Apparently it's something important."

Gina: "What could be so important that we-"

As Gina is about to ask the fateful question every student has been asking, some very loud fanfare blarts out from the hall, proceeded by an obnoxiously loud "AWW YEAHHHHH".

Kermit: "Shit, the show's already begun. Come on, you, pick up the pace a bit!"

They rush into the hall, and arrive mid-speech.

Obnoxious Idoit: "-oooooo! And that's exaaaaaaaactlyyyyyy why we're implementing this act! Woooooooohoooooo! Now, on to the boooooring details, with: Principal Shazz!"

Kermit: "Now who may this obnoxious idiot be?"

Reid: "Ob-ob-obnoxious Idoiiiiiiiiit! Holy unholy everything! It's-"

Kermit: "Aaaand I can already tell."

While Reid almost faints from excitement like most of the other students, The Principal makes his way up onto the podium. This is going to be one long speech.

Principal: "Bla bla bla bla test bla bla bla early bla elite bla bla bla future bla bla changes bla bla tournament bla bla bla money bla..."

As the man of speech finishes, everyone roars up, less from excitement about the upcoming testournament and more from happiness that it's finally over. "Shazz" makes his way back stage and Obnoxious Idoit jumps back onto the podium, initiating his most recent concert. While the spirits are growing ever higher outside, the backstage seems much more... grey.

Principal: "Well, ladies, gentlemen, Trovana members, we've successfully announced the testournament! Rejoice!"

The crowd stays silent, while a couple of fancily dressed figures crack open a sizable bottle of champagne.

Rick: "...no. We can't rejoice."

Principal: "Please, Rick, th-"

Rick: "No! No, I simply refuse to rejoice about this! You've taken the testournament, a very challenging test of academics, general capability, and soldiering, and made it into a plain old tournament! Even some mouscle-bound idiot could graduate now! Anyone!"

Cloaked Man: "Please, Mr.-Rick?-Rick. Mr. Rick, please calm down. This was a long discussed topic at the Trovana council. And the council has decided. Besides, it'll be a splendid show! Hell, you can even participate as a trainer!"

Rick looks and paces over to the cloaked man, then stares into his soul.

Rick: "Well, I'll make sure to do exactly that."

With that, he storms off.

The night goes on, and Kermit gets tired of standing around.

Kermit: "Come on, you potato sack, it's time to go!"

Reid: "WEEEEEEEE! ARE MEANT FOR GURRRRREATNESS! YEAHHHHHHHH!"

Kermit grumbles.

Gina: "Reid. Reid, please, I wanna sleep."

Reid: "What?! What, oh! Oh, it's late! Well, ugh... you guys go on! I'll stay here!"

Gina: "Wait, no-"

Kermit: "Well then."

Kermit picks Gina up, and stumbles off towards the dorm.

Gina: "Unnnn..."

Kermit: "What?"

Gina: "I-I... I have to pee."

Kermit stops dead in his tracks, looks around a bit, then turns to Gina.

Kermit: "Excuse me?"

Gina: "I have to pee! Right now."

Kermit looks around some more, then back to Gina.

Kermit: "How?"

Gina: "Well, I'll... I'll need... some help."

Kermit looks around once again, and carries Gina over to a nearby bush.

Kermit: "So, uh... how did you plan this out?"

Gina: "I don't know! Jus-just pull my *gulp* pull my pants down..."

Kermit: "Gladly."

Gina: "Stop smiling!"

Kermit: "I'm not smiling. No. Maybe. Yes."

Gina: "*whimpers*"

Kermit: "Did-did you just wimper?"

Gina: "N-no! Just continue!"

Kermit: "Speaking of... I can't exactly pull them down like this, so I'll have to go in front."

Gina's already crimson blush grows even redder.

Gina: "No! Absolu-... go ahead. But no looking!"

Kermit: {What exactly is going on here? Why is she this submissive? Why did she even tell me she had to take a whiz? I swear, if this turn out to be some sort of-}

Kermit lays Gina behind a nearby rock, and moves to her front. She's doing her best to hide her expression. Kermit grabs both her pants and underwear, and begins pulling down.

Gina: "H-hey! No looking!"

Kermit: "I-... am quite sorry."

In one quick stroke, Kermit pulls off both the apparels, and silently sits there. Gina, meanwhile, is redder than Marx.

Kermit: "Ummm... Uhhhh... *gulp* it's-it's unusually pretty."

Gina: "*wimper* What?"

Kermit: "It looks very nice. Plump, pink, looks... *Massive gulp*... ta-tasty."

Gina: "*Loud, lightly lewd whimper* You-you th-stop..."

Kermit looks at Gina, who is innocently whelping like some poor dog. His expression slowly shifts from temptation to predator. He closes in on Gina. She's crying.

Kermit: "Why..."

Gina: "*sniff* *whelp* ..."

He gets up close to her, and starts licking her tears away.

Kermit: "Don't cry, there's no reason to be upset."

Gina seems to have completely lost the ability to speak. All of a sudden, Kermit feels a warm sensation, then jumps back and yells out.

Kermit: "What are you- What?! You-you pissed on me!"

Gina: "*whelp* I'm sorry..."

Gina regains control of her body, and curls up.

Kermit: "Just what is w-... I see that you've regained control of yourself."

Gina: "I-... I need... help..."

Kermit: "Well, I'd say that you don't. In fact, I'd say that you're perfectly able to stand up and put your clothes back on yourself!"

After a couple of very uncomfortable minutes, the two get going.

-ONE WEEK LATER, RICK'S

UNDERGROUND FACILITY-

Quiet. Then, a crash echoes through the hall. Rick jumps over to a pile of broken equipment and starts inspecting it thoroughly. He turns, looking behind him, to see that there's nobody there. He looks back, and arches over the pile, trying to look behind it. Just as he's about to take a step forward, a figure jumps out from the front of the pile. Rick jumps back, but the figure manages to grasp his legs, and pull him down. Rick hits the ground with a loud thud, then immediately jumps back up. Just in time, as well. The figure rushes out of the shadows, revealing a weird gold-purple attire and the familiar face of our favorite not-so-closet-case rapist, Kermit. He feigns a lunge for Rick's midsection, then launches himself upwards, and catches Rick in a back-faced headlock. Rick acts quickly, and pulls Kermit off, who flings himself away, back into the safe zone.

Rick: "You know, few are the ones that can stand up to an old, experienced guard dog such as myself."

Kermit: "Guard dog? Please, you're nothing more than a pug! Deformed, butt-ugly, and overrated."

Rick: "Can't say much more about you."

Kermit: "..."

Rick: "Enough for today?"

Kermit nods, and both of them head over to a makeshift border area, fashioned out of benches. There, Gina is patching up Reid.

Reid: "Owww..."

Gina: "I guess I beat you up pretty badly there."

Reid: "Wowooowwwoo..."

Gina: "Oh, right, the jaw thing. You can't speak."

Just as she reaches over for another piece of cloth, Kermit sits down next to her. She blushes lightly and turns away quickly.

Kermit: "Oh. Oh, boy. What happened to him?"

Reid: "Owowowowwwoooo..."

Kermit: "Excuse me?"

Reid: "Oooo..."

Kermit: "Oh... Well, she seems to be taking responsibility.

Gina: "..."

Kermit: "*(•?•)*"

Kermit tries to face Gina, but she keeps avoiding him.

Kermit: "Oh, come on. Stop this childish nonsense!"

Gina gets up and runs over to the toilet, slightly teared up for some reason.

Rick: "What was that?"

Kermit: "Well-...nothing. We should go take a bath."

Rick: "Ditto to that. The shower room's up there. Let's go.

The two go over to the fourth shower room, and Rick enters, motioning for Kermit to follow.

Kermit: "Ummm..."

Rick: "Listen, I can't waste a lot of

water, or they'll notice. Besides, we gotta meet the others soon."

Kermit gulps, and follows Rick.

[WE'RE DEFINETELY NOT PLANNING TO ADD SOMETHING HERE]

After some time the two get out fresh and clean. Now they just need to pick up their clothes from the turbowash. Eventually, when they are all geared up, They get ready to go, and help Reid to his feet.

Kermit: "Why do we have to meet the others somewhere else, anyway?"

Rick: "Listen, it was hard enough for me to let these two in, and I'm not going to risk any more invaders. Speaking of them, where's that young lady?"

Kermit turns and points to the toilet.

Kermit: "Probably there."

Rick looks at Kermit, picks up Reid, then states:

Rick: "I've got my hands full right now."

Just as Kermit is about to check on her, Gina exits the toilet, dressed in a much more skin-tight, showoffy outfit, red and orange, with some yellow stripes and a green dragon on it. As is usual at this point, she's blushing.

Reid: "Oooooooo...!"

Kermit: "Heeeeeello Nurse!"

Rick: "Quit it, you two!"

Gina: "Can we get going... please?"

Rick: "Uhm... ah! Of course! March on!"

The group make their way out of Rick's base, and over to a small park enclave where they were supposed to meet the other two members of their team.

Kermit: "Barren."

Rick: "We're early."

Reid: "Ooo..."

They sit down, awaiting the other members to arrive. Oddly enough, they do. Running in from the distance, two shadows heading straight towards the enclave. When they arrive, one of them stops at just the right time: it's Ellie. The other one trips and falls face first into the ground: it's Barry.

Ellia: "Heya, squad, I'm here!"

Gina: "Hey!"

Ellie: "Oh, we're in the same team? Hell yeah! Who else?"

Gina points at everybody else.

Ellie: "Oh... damn. Anyways, this guy's assigned to us as well!"

Barry: "Uh, hi."

Gina: "Oh, hey, Barry!"

Kermit: "Barry?"

Barry: "Kermit?"

Kermit: "You old bastard! How long's it been?"

Barry: "Some time, I guess."

Kermit: "Hmph."

Gina, as carefully as possible, inspects the glances Barry and Kermit give to each other, then bites her lip.

Rick: "Alright, alright. Now that we're done with the introductions, let's get to business! So, as you all may know, I'm your coach for the testournament. And I'm here to prepare you as best as possible for it. Now, since the school's own facilities are probably already packed, I took myself the liberty of renting us a private training grounds!"

Some mumbles are shared between the students.

Rick: "There's one problem, however: the place I rented for us is outside the school, in the suburbs of the old town. So-"

Most of the students, except for Kermit and Barry, seem to be absolutely enthralled.

Ellie: "The... City...?"

Gina: "Wowwwwww..."

Reid: "Owwwwwooo..."

Rick: "Well, I see that everybody has their opinion. But, anyways, back to the point. What I'm going to ask of you now is to pack some things with you, spare clothes and such, and meet here in about... 34 minutes. Understand?"

The crew approve, and make their way to the dorm, some more excited than the others.

Rick waits until everybody is out pf sight then quickly makes his way over to yet another hidden entrance. He jumps in, runs down the corridor, grabs some essentials, and starts to head back.

Then, he looks over to a small, inconspicuous bookcase under his indoors balcony. He briskly walks over to it. Looking up and down the bookcase, Rick slowly traces his eyes' movements with his finger. Then, he stops and pulls one of the books halfway out, and lets it plop back in. Moments after that, the unmistakeable sound of gas being blown into a room is able to be heard. Rick smiles and grabs his things, turns off the lights, moves on.

When he comes back out, he realizes the situation has changed quite a bit. It's started lightly raining, and the temperature has dropped considerably. Good thing he brought that sweater. As he sits there, under a tree, in the cold, he thinks to himself:

Rick: {Just what could have possibly made them do this? Why did they completely rewrite the structure of the testournament?}

He sits, and wonders. And wonders. And continues wondering until his soon-to-be pupils show up. Surprisingly, all of them arrived at roughly the same time, in roughly the same clothes. After clearing up some minor inconveniences, they all head out together and march towards the gate. When they arrive, Rick hands everybody a small box with their name on it.

Rick: "Listen, within this box are contained a new ID card, a new phone, and some money, all city-commissioned. You are to use these while we stay outside of the school. Am I understood?"

Everyone nods.

Ellie: "So... what about transportation? I mean, it's probably gonna rain real hard real soon, and the trek to the old city is really long as well..."

Rick: "No worries, we're not going by foot. In fact, our vehicle should arrive shortly."

It doesn't. They wait for about half an hour until an old, somewhat functioning van arrives. The students complain. Rick is confused. The drive exits, quickly gives Rick the keys and some papers, then runs off.

Rick: "...

Well, I guess this' the best we'll get. Hop on!"

Kermit: "I'd rather we think about this a bit. I mean, this rusty old p-"

Rick: "Last one there's a slowpoke!"

With that, the students enter, leaving Kermit grumbling behind them.

The van, as old as it is, is still decently functional. As Rick drives the crew through the city, Gina, Ellie, and even the extremely wounded Reid, spend their time by being completely amazed by everything.

Kermit and Barry, however, keep quiet and occasionally chat. Rick, tints his mirror, a bit, then inquires:

Rick: "So, boys, why're you so reserved?"

Kermit: "'Cause this is nothing special for us."

Barry: "We actually got to see a lot of the city when we were younger!"

Rick: "Oh, really now? How come?"

Gina: "You-you got to see the city a lot?"

Barry: "Oh, I guess I should explain: Before we were enlisted, our parents let us go out and play with the other kids!"

Ellie: "Wait, you didn't go through the training program?"

Kermit: "The what?"

Barry: "Well, no, we didn't, I guess. But I guess we got our training from the Ladybugs."

Rick: "Ladybugs?"

Barry: "Oh, they were a-"

Kermit shoots Barry a death glare, instantly shutting him up.

Barry: "-nervermind. It's nothing."

Rick adjusts the mirror a bit, and catches a glimpse of Kermit's face.

It's painfully obvious that he's extremely stressed right now.

The rest of the ride goes by rather smoothly, and they eventually arrive at their destination: an old, half-decent looking, mini-barracks on the outskirts of the old city, seated on a densely forested hill. It seems empty.

Rick: "Well, it's not bad,-"

Kermit: "But it's not good, either."

Rick: "-eh... yes, thank you, I was about to say that..."

Barry: "I don't think it's half bad, actually."

Kermit: "That's just 'cause you have extremely low standards."

Barry: "Oh, and you're some noble pampered prince."

Kermit: "...heh. Y'haven't changed as much as I thought."

Rick motions for everyone to follow him.

Ellie: "Damn. This place even smells old. And we're not even inside!"

Gina: "Well, it's better than nothing. Granted, not much better, but still..."

After some 20 minutes of trying to find their way around, they end up at what seems to be an entrance.

Kermit: "Is... is this it?"

Rick: "Hell if I know..."

Ellie: "I mean, it looks kinda like a door."

Kermit: "But it's so... old, and decrepit, and just generally looks unsturdy..."

Reid: "Ouvouwouwewe Onyetenyemwe Ougoumboubwen Ossas..."

Barry: "Should we try to open it... ?"

Rick: "Suppose we *cough*... should."

Rick reluctantly steps up to the weird structure, and starts searching for a knob or a handle.

Gina: "Anything?"

Rick: "Ummm... no, not really. I-I don't think that- oh! Wait, wait-"

Rick finnicks around with a small portion of the unknown object, then lowers his head and stomps.

Rick: "Arg! Damn. Nothing."

They spend a couple of moments in silence, just standing about and fiddling their thumbs.

Ellie: "So... what no-?"

Ellie gets interrupted mid-sentence by the sound of metal crashing against metal. Rick has, out of frustration, punched the door and indadvertedly discovered a way to open it. He hits it a couple more times, then sticks both of his hands into a small gap and pries open a doorway. Everyone else claps politely, and they move on.

Not too soon after they've entered, the coughs start mounting. The place is so dusty, it feels like you're traversing a desert. Oh, and to to the generally haunted vibe of the entire thing, spiderwebs everywhere.


End file.
